Big Trouble in Little Aberdale
is the 23rd episode of Season 3, the 113th episode overall of Clarence. Synopsis After finding a mysterious new child in their neighborhood, Clarence, Jeff and Sumo show her around the town. Plot The episode starts Clarence and Jeff throwing objects for Sumo to hit with a stick. Jeff throws a walnut and Sumo hits it, but it ends up breaking the window of a nearby house and causes the smoke alarm to activate. Clarence and Sumo enters the house to see if they broke anything. Jeff thinks they shouldn't be in there. Suddenly, a girl enters the kitchen and discovers Clarence, Jeff and Sumo in there. She says her name is Lauren, and she actually recognizes Jeff. They all go into the living room and Lauren shows them a photo of her, Jeff and some other kids in a school when they were little. Lauren explains that she was taken out of school and started being home-schooled. Clarence can't believe Lauren has school at home, then Lauren decides to show the boys some experiments in the kitchen. Jeff starts getting bothered that Lauren is smarter than he is. Sumo loves the experiments and says that if she does it for school, what she does for fun must be really crazy. They then go into Lauren's room and play with pointy objects to form pictures. Jeff asks if this is all Lauren has to do. Clarence asks if they want to watch TV, but Lauren says she doesn't have one. They then ask about a chesse snack that Lauren never heard of. She says that she does have cheese. In the kitchen, Lauren takes some cheese out of the refrigerator, but it's really stinky. Clarence says something has to be done. The kids go in the garden to throw cabbage and hit it with a stick. At first, Lauren doesn't see the point, but she quickly starts having fun. Jeff thinks they shouldn't get too crazy, but soon the garden was a mess. After resting for a bit, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff takes Lauren around town to have even more fun. Lauren starts acting really hyper. When they return to Lauren's house, Lauren is still hyper and can't stop laughing. Suddenly, Lauren's dad returns home and Jeff gets scared, so much so that he gets on the floor and apologizes for the big mess. Lauren's dad thinks they need to talk. In the living room, they all sit down. Sumo thinks they're gonna get spanked, but Lauren's dad wasn't planning on doing that. Lauren and her dad begins to talk, but using puppets to communicate. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo looks a little confused by this, and they leave. Jeff says that he is done, and the episode ends. Characters * Clarence * Jeff * Sumo * Lauren Minor Characters * Lauren's Dad * Guyler (pictured) * Memo (pictured) * Chelsea (pictured) * Blaide (pictured) * Breehn (pictured) * Try (pictured) * Gilben (pictured) * Kimby (pictured) * Malessica (pictured) * Vu * Nathan * Alison * Crendle * Ashley * Ms. Koyaanisqati (pictured) Trivia *It is seen that when Clarence, Jeff and Sumo were playing in the woods, it was around 11 in the morning, since in Lauren's House, Lauren shows them a potato clock that marks 11:27 AM. *It's seen that Pizza Swamp also has a fun dungeon. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a parody of the 1986 film "Big Trouble in Little China". Character Connection * It revealed that Jeff and Lauren knew each since they used to be in Ms. Koyaanisqati's class, along with Sumo, Try, Breehn, Chelsea, Gilben, Guyler, Kimby, Malessica, Blaide, and Memo. *It is seen that Jeff becomes jealous when someone knows more than him. *Lauren has classes at home since she was little. *It's shown that Vu doesn't like pepperoni on his pizza. Episode Connection *When Clarence enters Lauren's House to prevent smoke coming out, he closes his eyes and begins to touch everything around him, mentioning that he did something similar before, this is a reference to the episode "Puddle Eyes". Errors *When Sumo comes out of the fun dungeon, some balls are not delineated. Reference es: pt-br: pl: ru: fr: Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes